<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer in Beacon Hills by StaciNadia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599778">Summer in Beacon Hills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia'>StaciNadia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Very Sterek Summer, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Human, Bookworm Derek Hale, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Derek Hale, Day At The Beach, Embarrassed Derek Hale, First Meetings, M/M, Sibling teasing, Summer Vacation, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his family return to Beacon Hills for a two-month summer vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer in Beacon Hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for A Very Sterek Summer on Tumblr, and it is quite a few days late!  ^^;;;  It's going to be a multi-chapter story, with each chapter being a different theme.  I'm probably not going to do all seven themes, but it'll probably be at least four chapters.  And of course, it will all be late...  ^^;;</p>
<p>But anyways, the first chapter (and theme) is Beach.  I really wanted Stiles and Derek to meet at the beach, with Stiles accidentally hitting Derek with something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange being back in Beacon Hills, Derek decided.  They had once lived there years ago, but hadn’t been back since their house had burned down.  Until that week.  They had returned to the small Californian town for two months of the summer, where they were staying in their rebuilt house.</p>
<p>
  <i>“We’re not coming back here permanently even though we still own this property,” his mom told them.  “But we thought it would be nice to have a vacation house here.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not like your mom’s gonna be relaxing much!” his dad chortled.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m not going to be working all the time!” his mom protested.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah, right,” Laura rolled her eyes fondly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, it will still be nice for all of us to be together again this summer!” his mom said.</i>
</p>
<p>Though they had all been in New York, they hadn’t been living all together for years.  He’d been sharing an apartment together with his big sister, Laura, since he‘d started attending the same university as she was at.  Neither of them had been interested in dorm life and they’d preferred to stay together.  His little sister, Cora, had just graduated high school and they’d been hoping that she would be joining them in the fall, but she’d decided to go to a different school far away from New York.  “I love you guys, but I’m doing my own thing,” she had told them in the spring after she’d finally chosen where she‘d be going to college.</p>
<p>The first few days of being back in Beacon Hills, Derek had stayed at the house.  He’d packed a lot of books to occupy his time.  Laura and Cora might prefer to go out and socialize with people, but he’d always been more of a homebody.  A quiet night with a book was perfection in Derek’s eyes.</p>
<p>Saturday morning, Derek was laying in bed reading one of his favorite books when something somewhat soft was thrown at his head, distracting him from his book.  “Hey!” he shouted, taking whatever it was off his head.  It was a pair of his swim trunks.</p>
<p>“Come on, loser!  We’re going to the beach!” Cora glared at him from the doorway, her own bathing suit peeking out from the oversized shirt that she wore.</p>
<p>“No.” Derek turned back to his book.  The beach was not his idea of a good time.  Too much noise for his tastes.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fun!”  This time, it was Laura standing in his doorway.  “You can’t just stay here all vacation!  That‘s so boring!  You do that enough during the school year!”</p>
<p>“I can if I want to,” Derek told her.  “And I want to.”</p>
<p>“Come <i>ooooon</i>, Der!”  Instead of walking away like Cora, Laura jumped onto his bed and took the book out of his hands.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Derek yelled, grabbing it back.  “You made me lose my place!”  He furiously flipped through the pages, trying to find where he’d left off, sighing in relief once he found it again.  He looked up again and found that Laura had left as well.  Thinking he’d escaped accompanying his sisters to the beach, he went back to his book.</p>
<p>Unfortunately his mother came into his room a few minutes later.</p>
<p>“Can’t I just enjoy my book?” he whined, not caring how childish he sounded despite being nearly 21 years old.</p>
<p>“Oh, honey,” his mom said, coming in to sit on Derek‘s bed.  “It’ll be nice to spend time with your sisters instead of stuck here in the house.”</p>
<p>“She just wants the house empty so she can work in peace,” his father said, poking his head in Derek’s room.  “But don’t worry.  I’ll make sure she has fun, too!”  He grinned, and Derek couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>Of course the great Talia Hale wouldn’t stop working.  She and her brother Peter owned their own company in New York, and while Peter was certainly capable of handling things on his own for a couple of months, his mother wouldn’t be able to go that long without being able to help, even from a distance.  His father, Robert, helped at the company when needed, but preferred taking care of the family and house, especially making sure that Talia took breaks once in a while.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll go with them,” he said with a reluctant sigh.</p>
<p>Talia smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately.  “You’ll have a good time, you’ll see.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>And that’s how Derek found himself coerced into going to the beach.  He sat one of the tiny little beach chairs his sisters brought along under a huge umbrella so he would be in the shade, continuing to read his book..  Laura and Cora were already in the water. He supposed it wasn‘t too bad, though there was plenty of screaming and splashing, some of which was coming from his ridiculous sisters.</p>
<p>He loved the two of them, he really did, but they were so different from him.  His idea of fun was a quiet night at home, or going out with the few good friends he had.  The girls would rather go out and party with their many friends.  </p>
<p>He was just starting to relax and enjoy himself when he felt something collide with his forehead, and a Frisbee fell into his lap.  He looked around, glaring, hoping to see the culprit.  Was he <i>ever</i> going to be able to enjoy his book in peace?</p>
<p>A pale guy covered in moles and wearing swim trunks with the Bat-Signal on them ran over.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, dude!” he apologized, waving his arms around.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grumbled, turning back to his book and hoping the guy would just walk away.  He was kind of cute, and normally Derek would be showing some interest, but he was feeling too annoyed for any romance that day.  </p>
<p>But the guy didn‘t leave.  “Oh, is that Pride and Prejudice?  Good choice!  I read that back in high school!  Last year, actually.  Me and my buddy, Scott, we just graduated.  But yes, that is an excellent book!  I won’t talk about it because I know how upset some people get when stories get spoiled for them.  One guy almost beat me up for spoiling the end of the fourth Harry Potter book.  That book came out <i>ages</i> ago, dude.  You’ve had plenty of time to read it!”</p>
<p>Derek’s head was spinning from listening to the guy’s rambling, but it was also kind of fascinating to listen to.  “Do you call everyone dude?” he managed to ask.</p>
<p>“Dude,” the guy stared at him.  “<i>That’s</i> what you focused on?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather be focusing on my <i>book</i>,” Derek responded pointedly.</p>
<p>“Okay, how far have you gotten so far?”  the guy asked, plopping down uninvited on the sand next to Derek’s beach chair.  “I don’t want to ruin it for you, as I’ve been so rudely accused of before, but I want to definitely discuss it with you!  It‘s not really a book that guys read voluntarily, so I’m definitely intrigued that you are!”</p>
<p>Derek was startled by the question.  “I’m only about a quarter of the way through, but I’ve already read it a few times already.”</p>
<p>“Awesome,” the guy said, beaming.  “You have excellent taste in reading material!”</p>
<p>Derek’s heart stopped.  The guy was even <i>cuter</i> when he was smiling and his brown eyes practically sparkled in the sunlight. </p>
<p>“Stiles!  Did you find it?”  Another guy came over, probably the first guy was talking about.  Scott, he thought it was.</p>
<p>“Scotty!”  The guy tried getting to his feet, but he fell back to the ground and nearly got a face full of sand.  “Whoops!”  He attempted standing again, this time succeeding.  “I hit this dude here with the frisbee, but he’s been really awesome about it.”</p>
<p>Derek rolled his eyes.  More like he was a captive audience for the guy, but it wasn’t a bad thing.  He was easy on the eyes <i>and</i> he wasn’t annoyed by Derek’s reading.</p>
<p>“Hey, man, I’m Scott!” Scott said, holding out a hand and flashing a winning smile.</p>
<p>“Derek,” Derek said, shaking Scott’s hand.</p>
<p>“Dude, I never bothered to introduce myself!” the guy blurted out, looking horrified.  He ran his hands up and down his swim trucks to get the sand off and held out his own hand.  “I’m Stiles.”</p>
<p>“Stiles?”  That was an odd name.</p>
<p>“Yeah,”  Stiles laughed, embarrassed.  “My name is a Polish monstrosity that only my parents and Scotty here know, and I don’t want to subject you to it.”</p>
<p>Derek chuckled.</p>
<p>He continued talking with Stiles and Scott.  He was starting to really like Stiles.  He hoped that he would run into Stiles again while they were in Beacon Hills.  Sure, any romance between them would just be for the summer, but he’d like it no matter how long it lasted.  If Stiles even liked guys, that is.  </p>
<p>“Oh my god, is Derek <i>socializing</i>?”</p>
<p>Derek groaned at the sound of Cora’s voice.  His sisters were back.</p>
<p>Stiles and Scott waved.  “He is,” Stiles said.  “And he is doing fairly well at it, if I do say so myself.”</p>
<p>Laura and Cora shared a look, then got matching predatory grins.  Derek was afraid.</p>
<p>“Oh, I like this one,” Laura said, putting an arm around Stiles’ shoulder.  “Tell me all about what you and Derek talked about!”</p>
<p>“Laura!” Derek groaned.</p>
<p>“Oh, hush,” Cora said, elbowing him in the shoulder.  “You never talk to anyone, and we’re finally seeing you do it!  What, do you <i>like</i> this guy?” she added in a whisper, nudging Derek with a grin.</p>
<p>Derek shrank into himself in the beach chair.  Oh, god, his sisters were going to completely <i>embarrass</i> him.  He completely changed his mind.  He hoped he’d never run into Stiles again after being utterly <i>humiliated</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come visit me on my <a href="http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and/or <a href="http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia">Pillowfort</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>